Arakita Yasutomo
Arakita Yasutomo is a first-year student at Yonan University and a member of Yonan University Bicycle Club. During his high school, he studied on Hakone Academy and was a member of the Hakone Academy Bicycle Club, which he worked as Fukutomi Juichi's assist in races. Appearance In the past, Arakita styled his black hair into a pompadour, but he cut it off shortly after his first run-in with Fukutomi. His hair was quite short afterwards, but his bangs have grown out into his current hairstyle, still short, but long enough to reach his narrow eyes. He is easily identifiable by the eyelashes on his lower eyelids and his expressive mouth, which is often open wide enough to see his gums. In the movie, Arakita's hair has a brown tint. Personality Arakita has a bad mouth and is a competitive cyclist. He adds the suffix "-chan" onto the names or nicknames of certain people (Fukutomi, Onoda, Manami, and sometimes Kuroda), a habit that doesn't seem to match his otherwise gruff behavior. The nicknames appear to be more playful than derogatory, as they are only given to people who he finds impressive and acknowledges. He tends to pronounce it as "-chaan" rather than "-chan". Arakita often complains about being tired or overworked, but he still pushes himself to his limits in races. Skills and Techniques Arakita can ride at dangerous angles, even leaning over far enough to brush against the guardrail that runs along the road and his pedals hitting against the ground. He may just seem to be disregarding his safety, but this riding style is a testament to his skill. He is considered a strong puller by Fukutomi, especially on flats and downhill sections, and he did help Manami and Onoda, two climbers beat Hiroshima's three sprinters in the 20m lead race. Known Personal Achievements Trivia ;Likes * Meat * Soft drinks (Bepsi) * Selfish girls * Is a cat lover * Sweets and would accept valentine’s chocolate. ;Talents * Turning corners on his moped * Can do a backflip * Cooking (Is only good at making scrambled eggs.) * Kendama ;Hates * People who tell others to "hang in there!" ;Misc * His hometown is Yokohama, and his family lives in a high-class neighborhood. They own a dog called Akichan, whose name Arakita based his e-mail address on. Akichan is a Papillon. * Has a driver's license. * Arakita got his bad mouth from fighting with his two younger sisters. * The pose he makes with his hand is called the "gabu gabu" ("bitey bitey") pose. Watanabe thought it looked strong. * He is susceptible to cold because he has very little body fat. * After graduating, Arakita lives in an apartment on his own. * Arakita's Bianchi is named "Bian". He keeps it with him after graduating. * After Shinkai, Arakita is the Hakone member that eats the most. * Watanabe says he means to draw Arakita ugly. * He feeds the black cat that lives near Hakone Academy to the point that it's grown overweight.YOWAMUSHI PEDAL (Season 1) OMAKE 30. * Arakita doesn't do well on roller coasters.Yowamushi Pedal re:ROAD * Arakita uses many shortcuts for his schoolwork.Yowapeda Episode 32 OmakeYowapeda Episode 22 Omake However, when necessary, he can push himself and use his "wild beast sense" to do well on exams, and his scores are good when he uses scantron sheets. * He attends Yonan University after graduating High School instead of Meisou University, where Fukutomi and Shinkai attend, because Meisou doesn't have the department he wanted. He got into the university not from recommendation, but by passing its entrance exam. * He's afraid of eyedrops. * He has a talent to 'sniff out' underclassmen's potential, which offended Kuroda, but turns out to be accurate. References ja:荒北 靖友 Category:Male Characters Category:Hakone Academy Bicycle Club Category:Students Category:Cyclists Category:Characters Category:All-rounder